onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Fruit
Devil Fruit 'Paramecia' Effect These alter the user's body in some way. Strengths Grants the user the ability to do a trait that can be classified only as 'superhuman'. Weakness The Paramecia type is also the group that contains the powers or special traits that are considered 'useless' to the user, granting little or no real advantage what so ever. Paramecia types are also the easiest to fight against because while the strengths of their powers give them an advantage, they also make them easy to predict and often their abilities are displayed to their fullest within a very short period of time. Other information ' Paramecias are the most common of the Devil Fruits types. Paramecia fruits can be divided into several subcategories, as it is impossible to generalize the powers. For instance, Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi is always active, meaning that he's a rubber human at all times. Other users, like Miss Valentine or Miss Doublefinger must mentally activate the changes in their bodies, while again others like Foxy and Mr. 5 can't change their bodies at all. They however all seem to come in two basic types. Whatever powers a paramecia fruit gives, it is based on the concept of either a characteristic like slipperiness or slowness, or an object like a bomb or a door. *Gomu Gomu no Mi *Bara Bara no Mi *Sube Sube no Mi *Kilo Kilo no Mi *Bomu Bomu no Mi *Hana Hana no Mi *Doru Doru no Mi *Baku Baku no Mi *Mane Mane no Mi *Toge Toge no Mi *Supa Supa no Mi *Ori Ori no Mi *Bane Bane no Mi *Noro Noro no Mi *Doa Doa no Mi *Awa Awa no Mi *Goe Goe no Mi *Kama Kama no Mi *Hiso Hiso no Mi *Kachi Kachi no Mi 'Zoan Effect Allows the user to transform into a animal. This fruit provides three forms: the user's natural form, a full animal form (where the animal's size is often greatly exaggerated), and a hybrid form, combining both original and animal form (usually in a bizarre way). Strength Mainly improves physical abilities and allows the user to use his or her 3 forms to adapt to a situation during a fight to find the form that gives the biggest advantage. In their hybrid form Zoan users experience enhanced senses as this form uses a combination of both animals abilities. This fruit type is most useful when applied to objects such as guns or swords, giving a otherwise inanimate object life and increasing its value to the owner of the item. Weakness They are limited to the capabilities of the animal they are able to transform into. The Zoan type Devil Fruit is also wasted if eaten by the creature that is already, for example the human human fruit is wasted if a human eats it. However, in the case of the Human Human fruit (and most likely all cases with the Zoan Devil Fruit types) if a human ate it they would become enlightened. Other information While most Zoan users can only use the three forms, the Straw Hat Pirate's doctor Tony Tony Chopper can utilize more forms for a given amount of time with the aid of the "Rumble Ball", which he developed. It was stated by Chopper that carnivorous Zoans are considerably more bloodthirsty than other Zoans. A majority of the Zoan Devil fruits also come in different "models" that result in variations of the animal. For example, the Inu Inu (Dog) Fruit has a Jackal model, a Dachshund model, and a Wolf model, the Ushi Ushi (Cow) Fruit has a Bison model and a Giraffe model, and the Neko Neko (Cat) fruit has a Leopard model. *Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison *Hito Hito no Mi *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal *Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon *Mogu Mogu no Mi *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund *Uma Uma no Mi *Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard *Zou Zou no Mi *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf *Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe *Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheeta (unconfermed) Logia *Moku Moku no Mi *Mera Mera no Mi *Goro Goro no Mi *Hie Hie no Mi *Ame Ame no Mi *Toro Toro no Mi Unnamed Devil Fruits Devil Fruits featured which are named in the times there consumers and there powers are shown. *Poko Poko/Dama Dama no Mi? *Sabi Sabi no Mi?